Bitch of the School
by freakingenius
Summary: A little different, a little AU. 7 drabbles for 7 years - very short. Only the last one is M rated, hope you enjoy. Please R


A/N: Only 7th year is M rated

* * *

1st Year

You first notice her when Mary MacDonald starts crying in Herbology because someone shoved dirt down her shirt. You don't even notice the look of malice in her eyes as you absorb their emerald green beauty. Her red hair gives her an almost demonic look, but you're too caught up in how the afternoon sun shines off of it. In that moment, you think that you never have, and never will, see someone so pretty. Then a ball of mud smacks into your face and you swear revenge

2nd Year

You've just scored 6 goals on debut and reveling in the glory of being on the quidditch team. Already, you're addicted to the feeling of seeing the quaffle fly through the opposition goals, to the screams of your house, to the euphoria of victory. And in that moment, you feel unstoppable. You're in the common room, relaxing and reliving the win over and over when she walks into your field of vision. You still think she's the prettiest girl out there, but when you call out to her, trying to make conversation, she tells you to score 16 goals first. And when you ask why 16, she tells you that you're an idiot who's not worth her time.

3rd Year

You ask her out in the middle of the entrance hall. She laughs. She laughs and laughs and people turn their heads, looking at the pair of you. She tells you that you still haven't scored 16 goals, still haven't stopped hexing her friend, still ugly and stupid. She grabs a boy from the year above and kisses him full on the lips. she asks him out to Hogsmeade. He, of course, agrees. She hooks her arm in his and walks off, but not before sending you a flirtatious wink.

4th Year

You scored 20 goals in a marathon match against Ravenclaw today. You lose, however, because your seeker was injured inside 5 minutes. You're walking down a 6th floor corridor when she steps out of a broom closet with Benji Fenwick. She gives him the finger and tells him that he's a rubbish kisser. You chuckle and tell her you're pretty good. She snorts and reminds you that you lost. She doesn't kiss losers, she says. You grab her arm and plead with her to give you a chance. She slaps you

5th Year

Remus comes in after patrols, telling you guys that she knows. You seek her out the next day, shoving her into an empty classroom to talk to her. She says she doesn't see why she shouldn't tell other people, after all, she says, they have a right to know. you try not to give into your two biggest temptations - kissing her or wringing her neck. You beg her not to tell. You tell her you'll do anything. She tells you she'll make you regret saying that, but agrees not to tell anyone and kisses your cheek on the way out. You nearly collapse at the knees.

6th Year

She's going out with Amos Diggory when she grabs your collar before charms and pulls you into a broom closet. She shoves you against the wall and kisses you with a ferocity that you've never felt before. When she finishes, she reminds you of what you said last year, and warns you not to tell anyone, but to be available whenever she wants. She leaves you in a dark broom closet, hickey on your neck and lipstick on your cheek, but taking your heart with her

7th Year

She approaches you second day of term, tells you that you're going out with her. She doesn't ask, but states it like a fact. You don't care, just glad she gave you a chance, that is, until she starts going out every night kissing other boys and girls as she likes, as you're stuck in the heads dorms, doing two people's worth of homework. She comes back in the middle of the night, waking you up and stripping you naked. She rides you, using you as her personal sex toy, but stops before you finish and goes to sleep, ordering you to cuddle with her. You do it, and kiss her shoulder, begging her to be only yours. She laughs, and tells you to keep dreaming. She's the bitch of the school, but you love her all the same.

* * *

A/N: So this idea just came to me a couple of days ago on the train. I don't really know how I feel about it..

Please R&R!


End file.
